


Мы не будем вместе

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Поцелуи были всего лишь началом, проверкой искры их ненормальных отношений, до сих пор не угасшей, а, значит, дарившей призрачный шанс на потенциальное пламя, которое предстояло разжечь взаимностью.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

Дина вздрогнула и прикрыла глаза в испуге, когда кулак врезался в грязную бетонную стену в паре сантиметров от её головы. Минутой ранее Виктор резко и довольно грубо выволок её за руку из клуба, не позволив ни вырваться, ни выяснить причину столь внезапной вспышки агрессии. Здесь было темно и холодно, за стеной слышался приглушённый гул посетителей и биты современных танцевальных хитов, быстро заменивших живые выступления Канарейки. Сегодняшней ночью клуб Романа Сайониса был переполнен, и Дина не видела ничего зазорного в том, чтобы расслабиться вместе с остальными, немного выпить и, возможно, даже потанцевать, чего она не делала уже довольно давно. Утром у неё не планировалось никаких поручений от босса или деловых поездок вместе с ним, а потому Канарейка сразу обосновалась у барной стойки, решив начать свой вечер с текилы.

Дина заметила, как удовлетворённо кивнул Роман, когда она разговорилась с небольшой группой VIP-гостей, чьё постоянное присутствие приносило клубу немалый доход, и от чьего настроения вполне могла зависеть репутация и будущее заведения. Двое по виду состоятельных мужчин со своими очаровательными спутницами с удовольствием приняли участие в беседе, и пусть Дина не всегда понимала их юмор, связанный с бизнесом и экономикой, годами натренированная обворожительная улыбка помогала расположить к себе собеседников практически из любых слоёв общества, в том числе высших.

— Я рад, что хоть кто-то из моих ближайших подчинённых проявляет интерес к деятельности клуба, — с широкой улыбкой заявил Роман, подошедший к Канарейке после того, как завершился её разговор с новыми знакомыми.

— А разве… — Дина слегка оглянулась, ища взглядом Виктора, на что Сайонис, догадавшись, о ком она хотела спросить, лишь махнул рукой в перчатке из дорогой кожи чёрного цвета.

— Вас нельзя сравнивать, моя дорогая. Но, по секрету между нами, — он наклонился к ней ближе и понизил голос, в чём не было необходимости, поскольку из-за громкой музыки даже находясь рядом не всегда можно было друг друга расслышать, — кое в чём ты всё же его превосходишь…

Но услышать о паре пунктов превосходства ей так и не удалось. Романа отвлекли прибывшие деловые партнёры, и Дина снова осталась предоставлена сама себе. От алкоголя и приторной смеси всевозможных духов и одеколонов начинало мутить, однообразная мелодия прибавляла к лёгкому головокружению болезненную пульсацию где-то в области затылка. Рассчитавшись с барменом и подкинув щедрые чаевые, Дина поспешила к запасному выходу, стараясь не наталкиваться на танцевавших людей и обжимавшиеся у стен парочки. Ей срочно был необходим свежий воздух, пока не любой ценой, но уже на грани.

Она почувствовала, как сильная рука стиснула её предплечье и рывком потянула к железной двери, ведущей на улицу.

От Зсасза можно было ожидать чего угодно, именно поэтому Канарейка прикрыла глаза, морально приготовившись вернуться в клуб с разбитой губой или синяком на всю скулу. Или вообще не вернуться.

Это был всего лишь не самый сильный удар, направленный в стену, но в её ушах он прогремел подобно взрыву. Казалось, даже крысы, копошившиеся в больших мусорных пакетах, притихли, ощутив опасность. Но если у этих грызунов была возможность скрыться, то Дина в попытке сбежать рисковала словить пару идеально заточенных ножей в спину.

— Что ты сказала ему про меня? — голос Виктора был тихим, но вызывал неподдельный ужас, который Дина не должна была демонстрировать, если не хотела до конца жизни повесить на себя ярлык лёгкой добычи. — Отвечай, сука.

Она пропустила оскорбление мимо ушей и открыла глаза, встретившись со взглядом, полным ненависти — слишком обжигающей, чтобы пытаться бороться с ней. Зсасз не убирал кулак; видимо, ему нравилось ощущение абсолютного контроля над ситуацией. Некстати вспомнилась поговорка про «с кем поведёшься», и на мгновение уголок губ Канарейки приподнялся.

— Ничего я не говорила, — она старалась быть сдержанной, чтобы не спровоцировать новый поток агрессии, — Роман похвалил меня.

— Похвалил? — Виктор резко отстранился, и Дина скривилась от его напряжённого смешка. — А за что тебя хвалить? За тупое наштукатуренное лицо и задницу, которой ты, как последняя шлюха, вертишь перед боссом? Видал я таких, и, знаешь, как они все закончили?

Она знала.

— Элизабет, — он провёл указательным пальцем по длинному шраму на локте левой руки, — позволила своим грязным губам коснуться щеки босса. И лишилась их через два дня вместе с половиной лица. Мадлен и Анита, — он прикоснулся подушечкой пальца чуть ниже к двум отметинам, неровно пересекавшим друг друга, — недопевички, что были до тебя, уверенные в том, что смогут увеличить гонорар, раздвинув ноги перед Романом. Очень удивились, когда у них там оказались стволы пушек, но возразить не успели. Мне продолжать?

Она покачала головой, дав отрицательный ответ. За дверью запасного выхода послышался звук разбитого стекла. Скорее всего, очередной перебравший гость не справился с собственными руками, и стакан с какой-нибудь ядрёной смесью фирменного барменского пойла оказался на полу.

Зсасз тоже это услышал и изменился в лице. Дину всегда поражала его способность «переключаться»; он больше не излучал гнев — только собранность и готовность немедленно вернуться к работе.

Приоткрыв дверь, он последний раз повернулся к ней, всё ещё стоявшей у стены и не решавшейся делать лишних движений, после чего протянул руку и провёл большим пальцем по её щеке, будто стирая невидимую слезинку.

— Жду не дождусь, когда ты присоединишься к моей _убийственно_ потрясающей коллекции.


	2. Глава 2

Дину слегка потряхивало после недолгого, но заряжающего адреналином взаимодействия с Зсасзом, который скрылся за дверью запасного выхода несколько минут назад. Сделав глубокий вдох и дав своей нервной системе время на то, чтобы успокоиться, Дина брезгливо провела ладонью по щеке, до которой _он_ дотрагивался. Она словно ощущала на своей коже грязь — нет, скорее слой склизкой отравляющей неприязни. Возвращаться в клуб и вновь сталкиваться с Виктором, жаждущим расправы над ней, Канарейке не хотелось, поэтому она, мягко оттолкнувшись от стены, за которую ранее чуть ли не цеплялась в надежде на спасение, направилась к своей машине, намереваясь вернуться домой. Сейчас садиться за руль было безопасно — короткая, но импульсивная беседа оказала на её мозг значительный отрезвляющий эффект.

Мелькающие за окном слабо освещённые улицы спального района убаюкивали. Дине нравился этот контраст: сначала оживлённая гамма цветов и звуков в клубе, затем внезапный переход к умиротворению и тихим дворам, в которых изредка можно было услышать ленивый лай собак, чей сон был неосторожно потревожен шелестом шин проезжающих мимо автомобилей.

Неторопливо поднимаясь на свой этаж, Дина по привычке бросила взгляд на сколотые ступеньки, ведущие выше. Казалось, что эта хмурая девчонка в одежде, напоминающей изношенные растянутые тряпки на выброс, сидела здесь круглосуточно. С недавнего времени её сиротский образ дополнился грязно-белыми бинтами на руке и парой ссадин на коленях. Дина уже пробовала ненавязчиво выяснить у неё причины ночёвок в подъезде, но девчонка помалкивала, не желая даже называть своего имени и отворачиваясь при попытке рассмотреть её. В конце концов, Канарейка оставила затею с налаживанием контакта и ограничилась небольшой материальной помощью. В её присутствии девчонка никогда не брала денег, но Дина всё же надеялась, что её добро не пропадало и не оказывалось в карманах наркоманов или кого похуже.

Маленькая квартира встретила свою хозяйку намёком на то, что пора бы выделить ближайший выходной для генеральной уборки. Дина старалась поддерживать чистоту в комнатах, но с неожиданным повышением у неё появилось слишком много новых забот и обязанностей и слишком мало времени и желания заниматься домашней рутиной.

Разувшись и бросив ключи на тумбочку в прихожей, Дина первым делом направилась в ванную. Включив свет, она тут же поёжилась, когда заметила в углу под потолком тонкую нить паутины. Уборка точно необходима.

Она смыла косметику, почистила зубы и, сняв одежду, шагнула в душевую кабину, чтобы избавиться не только от уличной пыли и пота, раздражающих кожу после насыщенного вечера, но и неприятных воспоминаний, которые не выходило просто так выкинуть из головы.

Она вновь перешла ему дорогу. Неосознанно и не нарочно. Видела, как сложно было Зсасзу сдерживаться, если она вдруг оказывалась рядом. Она видела всё, но до сих пор до конца не понимала — или упорно отрицала — причины их давнего абсурдного противостояния. Виктор боялся за жизнь и безопасность босса? Дина не была идиоткой, ей в голову никогда не пришла бы идея всерьёз покушаться на Романа. Виктор думал, что она могла сместить его с должности «правой руки»? Или подобраться к Сайонису, чтобы соблазнить, а затем стать криминальной королевой и избавиться от обоих? В таком случае, _все_ его страхи были нелепыми и необоснованными. Он ни разу не дал ей шанса объясниться или доказать обратное. Упрямый, как баран, но на его месте она, наверное, действовала бы также.

Однажды, ещё в самом начале, они устроили погром в клубе, сцепившись друг с другом. В качестве подручного оружия в ход шло всё подряд, а здравый смысл напрочь затуманился злостью. Им повезло, что в тот день клуб был закрыт, в противном случае вместе со в щепки уничтоженной мебелью пострадал бы десяток невиновных гостей. Роман тогда так разозлился, что чуть не уволил обоих, и в итоге им пришлось учиться держать себя в руках. Дине — чтобы избежать голодной смерти, а Зсасзу — чтобы не лишиться драгоценного доверия босса, которым он очень дорожил. С тех пор открытых противостояний на территории клуба у них не происходило. Что не мешало рычать друг на друга и всячески взаимно отравлять жизнь без рукоприкладства.

Дина вздрогнула, зашипев и торопливо потянувшись влажными пальцами к переключателю воды, чтобы сделать её чуть менее горячей. Ей нравилось расслабляться под практически обжигающими кожу потоками, но свариться заживо сегодня в её планы не входило. И уж очень не хотелось доставлять Зсасзу радость фактом своей столь нелепой смерти.


	3. Глава 3

Она помнила тот момент, когда между ними впервые пробежала искра. Тлеющий уголёк странной близости, способный ослепительно вспыхнуть или окончательно высохнуть и развеяться от любого внезапного порыва.

Не то, чтобы они вообще планировали поддерживать это чувство, но и позволить ему просто так иссякнуть было бы слишком глупо.

— Если накладывать меньше слоёв краски на лицо — можно однажды научиться не опаздывать, — уже привычный упрёк, проговариваемый сквозь зубы, так, чтобы замечание не достигло ушей босса, пребывавшего в скверном расположении духа. Зсасз всегда придирался именно к опозданиям и макияжу, но Дина со временем научилась относиться к этому как к фоновому шуму, реагировать на который лишний раз не стоило.

Проигнорировав его злобное шипение, она прошла вперёд, про себя отметив, что в апартаментах царила гнетущая тишина, а цоканье её невысоких каблуков явно действовало Роману на нервы, поскольку он кривился, будто от приступов зубной боли, в такт её неспешным шагам.

— Не раздражай его, — донеслось ей вслед. Дина почти незаметно кивнула и, расправив плечи, подошла к Роману, сдержанно улыбаясь.

Её не посвятили в подробности задания. Было назначено место и время, к которому она должна была привезти Виктора, а после ждать, не высовываясь из машины.

Дина оставила окно приоткрытым, несмотря на моросивший мелкий дождь, стучавший по крыше автомобиля. От хмурой погоды становилось не по себе, а на огромный, с виду заброшенный склад, за массивными дверями которого скрылся Зсасз, она бы и без приказа не сунулась. Знала, какие притоны и гадюшники обычно организовывались в подобных зданиях.

Ещё по пути сюда Виктор чуть ли не светился от радости — наконец-то на их совместном задании он «официально» был главным, а не прикрывающим, как бывало при выполнении поручений, связанных с доставкой чего-либо.

— Может явиться подкрепление, — сказал он перед тем, как выйти из машины. Дина отвлеклась от рассматривания видов за окном и перевела на него взгляд, вопросительно приподняв бровь, — в таком случае, ты…

— Беру ствол и иду вызволять твою задницу? — с иронией отозвалась она и провела кончиками пальцев по «бардачку», в котором хранился пистолет. Зсасз на удивление беззлобно хмыкнул.

— Наслаждаешься тем, как я разрываю им пасти. Пушкой воспользуешься, если начнут к тебе ломиться. Надеюсь, где находится курок и куда направлять дуло, объяснять не нужно.

Он отсутствовал около полутора часов. Промурлыкав под нос пару любимых песен, исследовав машину босса на предмет случайно забытых компроматов, покрутив в руке пистолет и спародировав фразу Виктора про курок и дуло, Дина почти задремала, когда со стороны склада раздался взрыв. Вздрогнув, Канарейка несильно приложилась лбом о боковое стекло и, скривившись, прикоснулась холодной ладонью к голове, надеясь, что на следующий день обойдётся без проявившихся шишек. Она едва не нарушила приказ не высовываться, не потому что беспокоилась о Зсасзе — в случае смерти Виктора ей самой пришлось бы доделывать его работу. Или лично удостовериться в том, что случилось, чтобы потом доложить боссу о произошедшем.

Дина засекла на часах смартфона тридцать минут. Если мистер «разорву им всем пасти» не появится в течение этого времени — она пойдёт искать его труп. Или, по крайней мере, то, что от него могло остаться.

Желания отвлекаться на что-либо безобидное уже не было. Нервничая, Дина начала постукивать пальцами по рулю. На двадцать девятой минуте она медленно приоткрыла дверь, намереваясь выходить, но зацепилась взглядом за знакомую фигуру и откинулась обратно на спинку водительского кресла, неожиданно для себя выдохнув с облегчением. Она не знала и не хотела знать, что Зсасз делал с телами после убийств. Подозрительных чёрных мешков он с собой не тащил, но его светлая рубашка была покрыта багровыми пятнами и порвана на правом плече.

— Хвалю за послушание, — произнёс он, сев на переднее пассажирское сиденье, — я был уверен, что ты дашь дёру после взрыва. Эти гандоны подорвали сами себя. Не без пары моих хитрых трюков, — и самодовольно добавил в ответ на её немой вопрос, — чё уставилась? Возвращаемся. Мы и так задержались.

Дина, застыв, пристально смотрела на его окровавленную одежду, которая, казалось, совсем не доставляла ему неудобств. Зсасз не боялся выглядеть не безупречно, не боялся выдавать своим внешним видом тёмную сторону их с Сайонисом «бизнеса».

Было ли вообще в этой жизни что-то, чего он мог по-настоящему испугаться?

— База вызывает тупую пташку, — он помахал рукой, испачканной в крови, перед её лицом. Дина рефлекторно отстранилась, сморщившись, и Виктор тут же презрительно сузил глаза. — Брезгуешь? Это тебе не в клубе кривляться с микрофоном. Наверное, надо было взять тебя с собой. Обожаю смотреть на рожи сопливых девок, видящих расчленёнку.

И, не дав Дине ответить, быстро провёл ладонью по её пиджаку и белой блузке, оставив на ткани красные следы. Канарейка взвизгнула и оттолкнула его руку под злобный смех.

— Ты идиот? — вспылила она, посмотрев ниже, и, ощутив приступ тошноты, зажала рот рукой. Воображение предательски рисовало самые отвратительные картины, заставляя желудок сжиматься в спазмах.

— Скажи «спасибо». Теперь босс подумает, что ты хоть в чём-то была полезна. Ты ездишь со мной не просто так — рано или поздно придётся научиться… или покинуть нас. Твой предшественник умел многое. Жаль, что из-за ёбнутой подстилки Джокера он был выведен из строя.

Не дожидаясь новых язвительных комментариев по поводу брезгливости, она завела двигатель. Они ехали практически в полной тишине несколько минут, прежде чем Дина решилась высказаться, устав ощущать исходящую от Зсасза колючую враждебность.

— _Это_ не было моим выбором, — она окинула взглядом машину, — я бы предпочла и дальше петь.

— Я бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы ты пела, пусть от твоих слащавых завываний и тянуло блевать, — Зсасз поднёс два пальца ко рту, и Дина закатила глаза. Он намеренно пытался вызвать у неё отвращение к своей персоне?

Снова пауза, нарушаемая лишь тихой вибрацией в салоне автомобиля, двигавшегося по шероховатой поверхности дороги. И снова Канарейка подбирала слова, удивляясь мирной обстановке, по-странному сложившейся между ними в этот момент. Таким шансом стоило воспользоваться либо упустить его, и дальше подвергаться агрессивным нападкам напарника поневоле.

— Меня не интересует Роман, — краем глаза она следила за Виктором, проверяя реакцию.

— Полезная информация, — с сарказмом фыркнул он, отвернувшись к окну.

— Нет… ну, не в том смысле. То есть, я… Чёрт, ты меня понял. Не спала с ним, не сплю и не буду спать, — держа одну руку на руле, вторую Дина приложила ко лбу, краснея от неловкости.

— Молодец. Шлюхи рядом с боссом не задерживаются.

Разговор явно не клеился, и к следующей части, в которой она планировала попросить Виктора больше не ненавидеть её, Канарейка благоразумно решила не переходить. Зсасз не был настроен на откровения, поэтому любые попытки объяснить, что она не станет влезать в их возможные отношения с Сайонисом, могли только всё ухудшить.

Припарковавшись у запасного выхода, Дина заглушила двигатель и на прощание сдержанно кивнула Зсасзу. Она не собиралась отчитываться о задании, на котором толком не присутствовала, а потому с нетерпением ждала, когда Зсасз выйдет, чтобы оставить машину в гараже и уже на своей вернуться домой.

Дина не ожидала от него резкого выпада, как и он не ожидал, что она так запоздало отреагирует, вместо того, чтобы сразу вжаться в спинку кресла, жалобно заскулив. Наверное, Виктор просто хотел её напугать и посмеяться, но в итоге их лица оказались всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. В нескольких вздохах. В нескольких мгновениях, подстроенных коварной судьбой, которая, как известно, иногда та ещё жестокосердная сучка.

Дина, панически покрываясь мурашками, вспомнила, что из окон апартаментов Романа этот закуток прекрасно просматривался, и теперь одному лишь богу ~~и той самой сучке~~ было известно, что мог подумать о них босс, и какими последствиями обернётся эта заминка, длившаяся на протяжении бесконечно долгих секунд.

В отличие от окончательно растерявшейся Дины, Зсасз сориентировался быстрее и, прочистив горло, выскочил из машины, после чего обошёл её и, нагнувшись к стеклу со стороны Канарейки, постучал по нему костяшкой указательного пальца, привлекая внимание напарницы.

— Не расслабляйся, — услышала она его голос, казавшийся ей приглушённым из-за шума в покрасневших ушах, — дружить не будем, даже не рассчитывай.

— Взаимно, — только и смогла смущённо вымолвить она, прежде чем, слепо уставившись перед собой, невольно погрузиться в размышления о том, почему его нелепая детская выходка настолько выбила её из колеи.


	4. BONUS. "И я посвятил бы ей тысячу шрамов"

Он разучился понимать собственные чувства.

Собственное сердце, что сейчас в своих метаниях грозилось раздробить к херам его грудную клетку. Он задыхался, но в последнее время получал от этого чувства нездоровый кайф.

Собственный мозг, который обострял желания, и без того напоминающие тысячи одновременно вонзающихся лезвий. Всё его восприятие стало ярче, и даже любимый нож, взаимодействуя с кожей, не помогал притупить этот бешеный спектр.

Только бы она не поняла, какую власть постепенно приобретала над ним. Пусть и впредь держится подальше, косится, как на ебанутого, и не лезет.

 _Больше не лезет в его грёбаную душу_.

Он прислонился лбом к прохладному кафелю в ванной, шумно втянув воздух через стиснутые зубы. Почему всё так неожиданно начало меняться? Где он совершил ошибку, за которую приходится расплачиваться собственным рассудком? В своей жизни он испытывал нечто подобное однажды и едва не превратился в жалкую тень, неспособную и бесполезную. Едва не сдался под натиском пресса, именуемого большинством…

 _Влюблённостью_.

Смешно и мерзко. Хочется выбить это слово из своей головы, расхерачить лобную кость об уродливую бежевую плитку, но выбить. Изгнать из памяти вместе с ~~идеальным~~ дурацким смуглым лицом и ~~охуительным~~ раздражающим голосом. Оттолкнуть, как он отталкивал её, намеренно оставляя синяки на руках и причиняя боль до слёз.

Чтобы поняла своей птичьей извилиной, что будет её ждать, если ещё раз полезет с намёками. Если добьётся того, о чём осмелилась мечтать.

Если вздумает _полюбить_.


	5. Глава 4

Она плюхнулась на холодные ступеньки рядом с девчонкой, игнорируя изумлённо-возмущённый взгляд последней. Дина не хотела заходить в свою квартиру, ведь там она рисковала остаться наедине с теми мыслями, которых теперь больше всего боялась. По пути сюда она уже пришла к первым выводам, и они оказывались неутешительными. Поэтому Канарейка, закупившись сэндвичами и газировкой в знакомой закусочной, которая была открыта круглые сутки, организовала своеобразные девичьи посиделки прямо в подъезде, не спрашивая мнения девчонки, которая, вопреки показной нелюдимости, не попыталась сбежать и с аппетитом уплетала второй по счёту сэндвич.

— Я так и знала, что ты киллерша, — с набитым ртом пробубнила она и указала Дине на её блузку с уже засохшим пятном крови. Решив сберечь хрупкую детскую психику соседки, Дина натянуто улыбнулась и пренебрежительно ответила:

— Это было вино.

Девчонка, перестав жевать, смерила её взглядом, полным недоверия, и потянулась к банке газировки.

— Ходила на свидание с тем стрёмным седым чуваком? У тебя странные вкусы.

Дина отобрала у неё банку, чтобы запить кусочек сэндвича, едва не вставший поперёк горла от неожиданного заявления девчонки.

— Ты за мной следишь?

— Иногда около клуба я… гуляю, — та состроила невинное лицо, — внутрь меня не пускают, а ты появляешься там слишком часто. И он тоже.

— Но это не значит, что мы встречаемся, — Дина провела пальцами по длинным прядям и, заметив, что даже после короткого взаимодействия с дождём они начали завиваться, пригладила их.

— А если я скажу, что видела, как он пялился на твою задницу, пока ты возилась с тачкой?

— Тогда я отвечу, что это точно выдумки, дорогуша, — Дина рассмеялась, но спустя мгновение наклонилась к уху девчонки, немного отпрянувшей, и заговорщицким шёпотом добавила, — ты уверена, что ничего и никого не перепутала? — та закатила глаза. — Ладно, я с этим разберусь. Ещё подробности будут?

— Моя информация будет стоить тебе пепперони с двойной начинкой. И кока-колы. Вот столько, — она показала Дине три пальца, заставив её усмехнуться.

— Обладаешь деловой хваткой, юная леди, — Канарейка дружелюбно положила ладонь на плечо девчонки, и она впервые не попыталась увернуться.

— Кассандра.

— Дина.

***

После нескольких лет ~~вынужденного~~ общения и совместной работы, она научилась с высокой точностью распознавать настроение Зсасза по одной лишь мимике, по тому, как он держал осанку, и куда был направлен его взгляд. Сегодня это настроение, судя по всему в совокупности, было весьма скверным, отвратительным и самым несносным из всей коллекции возможных плохих настроений Виктора. Дина уже успела пожалеть о том, что накануне всё-таки не поднялась с ним к Роману. Не то, чтобы её стали посвящать в тонкости «бизнеса», если случилось что-то серьёзное, но так она смогла бы убедиться, что проблема точно не заключалась в их вчерашнем происшествии в машине. Или всё это было надумано ею самой и в воображении преувеличено до масштабов катастрофы? Виктор наверняка даже думать забыл о неловкой ситуации, а она себя накрутила так, что в итоге довела до бессонницы и головной боли. Другими словами, её собственное настроение было не лучше, чем у этой ходячей мрачной тучи со шрамами.

— Я думала, они не ладят, — не скрывая удивления, произнесла она, подойдя к Зсасзу и кивнув в сторону Романа, находившегося в обществе шумной и притягивающей к себе взгляды Харли Квинн. Бывшая «королева» Готэма этим вечером ни на шаг не отходила от Сайониса; того, казалось, вполне устраивало её настойчивое внимание, поскольку выглядел он весьма довольным, позволял Харлин хватать его под руку и кокетливо смахивать острыми ухоженными ноготками невидимые пылинки с бархатного чёрно-золотистого пиджака.

— Терпеть друг друга не могут, — процедил Виктор, скрестив руки на груди. Большую часть вечера он напряжённо наблюдал за боссом и этой, по его мнению, совершенно долбанутой женщиной.

Будто почувствовав, что её обсуждают, Харлин обернулась и, одарив широкой белозубой улыбкой, помахала им, а после вновь прильнула к Сайонису, который обвил её талию рукой, собственнически прижав к себе.

— Значит, у нас скоро появится «хозяйка», — Дина успела ответить Квинн приветливым кивком, — ты бы ей не дерзил лишний раз.

— Я бы ей прямо здесь глотку перерезал.

— Боюсь, такие, как она, тебе не по зубам.

— Спорим?

Их взгляды пересеклись, и впервые за этот вечер в тёмных глазах Зсасза мелькнул азарт вместо обычной, свойственной ему озлобленности. Дина в ответ пожала плечами.

— Роману будет тебя не хватать. Да и я заскучаю без наших ссор, которые уже как добрая традиция. Харли может быть вполне сносной… ну, когда рот не открывает.

На самом деле, она понимала, что тревожило Виктора, и проблема заключалась не только в его привязанности и ревности к Роману. Непредсказуемость и непокорность Харлин Квинзель могли разрушить все их планы, стереть годами заработанное влияние, опозорить — что угодно. Общение с Харли всегда превращалось в грёбаную рулетку с девяносто девятью смертельными исходами из ста. Не очень привлекательная статистика.

Устав от созерцания новой самой обсуждаемой парочки Готэма, Дина повертела головой и задержала внимание на барной стойке, у которой постепенно скапливалось всё больше народу.

— Тебе что-нибудь взять в баре? — Зсасз посмотрел на неё, как на полную идиотку.

— В отличие от тебя, Лэнс, я здесь на работе.

— Можно подумать, от одного коктейля с тобой что-то случится, — Дина обиженно дёрнула плечом, но направилась к бару уверенной походкой, ещё не зная, какие сюрпризы приготовило для неё следующее утро.

Для них обоих.


	6. Глава 5

Стена перед глазами плыла и покачивалась, а в потяжелевшей голове создавалось ощущение того, будто какой-то придурок лупил кувалдой по её черепу изнутри. Поэтому она терпеть не могла похмелье со всеми сопутствующими кружащимися потолками и регулярно подкатывающей тошнотой.

Город медленно просыпался вместе с солнцем, персиковая верхушка которого уже показывалась на небе и проливала на спальню Дины свои первые тусклые лучи. Канарейку несказанно радовал тот факт, что, каким-то образом находясь с Зсасзом в одной постели, она была полностью одета. И он тоже. Значит, обошлось без пьяных утех, о которых им точно пришлось бы пожалеть.

Неторопливо сев на кровати и бросив взгляд на до сих пор спавшего Виктора, Дина потёрла свою шею рукой, пытаясь размять мышцы, и тут же зашипела от секундной, но резкой боли. На белой наволочке, если приглядеться, можно было рассмотреть несколько крошечных капель крови, и Дина, не на шутку испугавшись и проигнорировав моментально возникшее головокружение, вскочила с кровати и быстрыми шагами направилась в ванную.

— Да чтоб тебя… — выругалась она, не сразу нащупав выключатель и случайно смахнув с полки бутылочки с шампунем и гелем, прежде чем повернуться к зеркалу, зажмурившись, и мысленно досчитала до пяти.

Вспыхнувший свет отозвался болезненной пульсацией в голове, но Дина, решившись, открыла глаза и немного повернула голову, убрав запутанные мешавшиеся волосы в сторону, после чего застыла, с трудом сделав вдох через открытый рот и отчаянно захотев прямо сейчас проснуться. Она ведь до сих пор спала?

На её смуглой шее с левой стороны отчётливо выделялась отметина, начавшая затягиваться розовой кожицей и имевшая форму буквы _«V»_ , под которой находился багровый засос.

Похоже, совсем без «утех» не обошлось.

Не желая больше любоваться следами ночных развлечений, она бросилась обратно в спальню и, с трудом сдержавшись от того, чтобы вцепиться Виктору в лицо, грубо толкнула его в плечо.

— Это какого хера вообще? — почти кричала Дина, показывая пальцем на отметину. — Зсасз, я тебя спрашиваю!

Он медленно открыл глаза, фокусируясь на отметине, и усмехнулся своей фирменной мразотной улыбочкой, от которой Дине хотелось рычать, признавая своё бессилие.

— Ты сама сказала, что нам нужно наладить отношения, — ответил так беззаботно и меланхолично, будто она спрашивала его о погоде, а не чёртовом уродском шраме.

— Не было такого! — Канарейка сморщилась от собственного вскрика.

— Меньше пить надо, алкоголичка, — Зсасз закатил глаза, заставив Дину вспыхнуть от снисходительности и даже укора в его голосе. Вот только чья бы корова мычала…

— А сам-то? — она с вызовом на него посмотрела, уверенная в том, что сейчас ей удастся его уязвить, но Виктор оставался до раздражения спокойным. И продолжал улыбаться, всё так же действуя на нервы.

— Так я и не пил.

Могло ли быть что-то хуже его попытки разыграть её и притвориться, будто она вчера нажралась в одиночку?

— Издеваешься.

— Нет.

Разве что жестокая правда, от которой хотелось откинуться сначала на подушку, а потом по-настоящему. Но только не при нём.

— Тогда что ты забыл в моей квартире? В моей спальне?

Он перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой и ведя себя так, будто был здесь хозяином, а она бесцеремонно вломилась к нему в неприглядном состоянии и завалилась спать.

— И это вместо благодарности, Лэнс? — он словно жалил её своим голосом, оставляя после каждого слова кровоточащий нарыв. — Я тебя сюда чуть ли не на себе тащил, пока ты вешалась мне на шею и обещала, что с тобой будет лучше, чем с Романом…

Дина спрятала горячее лицо в ладонях. Почему он просто не мог додуматься до того, чтобы заткнуться и свалить с её территории, не накаляя обстановку? Сейчас она не была готова благодарить его за «помощь».

— …а я немножко подыграл. Кстати, если ты, когда трезвая, такое же бревно, то советую уже начать заводить сорок кошек.

— Пошёл вон.

— Что?

Она немного опустила ладони, чтобы посмотреть на него испепеляющим взглядом.

— Поднимай свою задницу и вали отсюда.

— Я могу разозлиться.

— Я тоже. Уходи.

Зсасз, на удивление не став продолжать пререкания, поднялся с кровати и, неторопливо обойдя её, остановился напротив Дины. Она почувствовала его грубую ладонь на своей шее, чуть сжавшую её, а затем погладившую шрам подушечкой большого пальца. Канарейка не шевелилась, не разрывала зрительного контакта, потому что слишком хорошо знала правила игры Виктора. Сдавшийся был обречён на гибель.

Она никогда ему не сдастся.

Продержав её с минуту в молчаливой пытке, Зсасз хмыкнул, думая о чём-то своём, и, резко развернувшись, ушёл. Выдохнуть Дина решилась лишь после того, как захлопнулась входная дверь.

Раздавшийся через несколько мгновений стук заставил её в злости отшвырнуть одну из подушек и направиться к двери, чтобы высказать всё этому в край обнаглевшему «помощнику».

— Зсасз, ты… — не увидев никого перед собой, Дина в растерянности опустила взгляд и наткнулась на Кассандру, которая, улыбнувшись уголком губ, помахала забинтованной рукой.

Кассандра, болтая ногами, с дивана осматривала гостиную, пока Дина, сидя рядом и держа на коленях аптечку, уже вторым пластырем пыталась заклеить засос и шрам под её смешки.

— Странно выглядит, да? — Дина повернулась к Кассандре, на что та помотала головой.

— Если вспомнить, чем вы вчера занимались — нет.

Дина с нервным щелчком захлопнула аптечку, едва не прищемив пальцы.

— Ты видела? — она с надеждой посмотрела на Кассандру.

— Только то, что происходило до того, как вы ввалились в квартиру.

***

Кассандра Кейн в очередной раз проводила время за пределами собственной квартиры, не желая выслушивать крики и ругань приёмных родителей. Весь её мир состоял из сплошного шума, несущего негатив, спастись от которого можно было разве что на лестничной клетке, радуясь тому, что соседей мало волновала жизнь девчонки-подростка, почти не бывающей дома. Меньше внимания — меньше неудобных расспросов и попыток затащить к родителям. И меньше проблем.

Это не означало, что Кассандра была совсем уж дикой и никогда не нуждалась в компании.

Она, изнывая от скуки, в сотый раз проходила до тошноты надоевшую игру на старом телефоне, когда неожиданно вспомнила о Дине — единственной, в чьём обществе Кейн ощущала себя хотя бы немного комфортно. Кроме того, Дина всегда делилась вкусностями, поэтому к ней просто необходимо было наведаться в гости.

Кассандра, убрав телефон в карман толстовки, спустилась и постучала в дверь Дины, но ответа или звука, указывавшего на то, что она всё-таки могла находиться дома, не дождалась и со вздохом разочарования вернулась на ступеньки.

Наступил поздний вечер, когда снизу послышался шум, и Кассандра быстро забралась по лестнице выше, чтобы её не заметили, но сама она смогла бы беспрепятственно наблюдать за происходящим.

Её глаза изумлённо расширились, стоило ей увидеть Дину, которая, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, поднималась наверх. Она давно рухнула бы лицом в ступеньки, если бы её не придерживал человек, которого Кейн раньше видела около клуба. Он окинул взглядом подъезд, неприятно усмехнувшись.

— Я ожидал худшего притона.

Кассандра недоумевающе приподняла бровь.

— Ну-у, извините, — заплетающимся языком произнесла Дина, опираясь рукой на его плечо, — не всем дано насосать на место в богатеньких апартаментах. Правда, _ми-истер Зсасз_?

Кассандра прикрыла рот ладонью, бесшумно смеясь.

— Не твоё дело, курица, — «мистер Зсасз» одарил Дину угрюмым взглядом исподлобья.

— К…Канарейка! — Дина сделала шаг и упёрлась двумя руками в дверь своей квартиры, держа равновесие, после чего развернулась и прислонилась к ней спиной. — Почему ты всегда такой ублюдок?

— Ублюдок бы трахнул тебя бухую, ограбил и выбросил в канаву.

Дина расхохоталась и в приглашающем жесте махнула рукой.

— Ага… Попробуй.

— Спасибо, откажусь.

— Потому что у меня нет члена, кучи бабла и своей банды?

— При чём здесь это? — «мистер Зсасз» скривился, явно не желая поднимать эту тему. Тогда Дина обвила его шею руками и слегка наклонила свою голову набок.

— А может со мной будет лучше, чем с твоим драгоценным Романом? — с нотками обиды в голосе произнесла она. — Ты об этом не думал?

Она начала съезжать вниз по двери и крепче вцепилась в него.

— Заползай уже к себе. Мне нужно вернуться в клуб.

— А мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил меня наневи… нинена… ненавидеть, — Дина глупо захихикала над собственной неразборчивой речью. Затем резко притянула «мистера Зсасза» к себе и поцеловала.

Кассандра ошеломлённо выглянула, рискуя выдать своё присутствие, но парочка была слишком занята друг другом, чтобы обратить на неё внимание.


	7. BONUS. "V — значит собственность Виктора"

Ему пришлось оседлать её, чтобы она не навредила сама себе. Кровать под ними прогнулась со скрипом, Виктор перехватил руки Дины, которая пыталась сопротивляться, но из-за опьянения выходило слишком вяло и напоминало поведение яростного, но слабого котёнка.

И заводило безумно.

Он наклонился, спускаясь поцелуями по щеке Дины к подбородку, затем — к шее, кусая и грубо посасывая смуглую кожу. Дина застонала, и это у неё получалось определённо лучше, чем унылое однообразное пение про слащавую любовь. Тем более, пела-то она для всех, а стонала только для него.

И снова знакомое чувство начало одолевать, знакомая дрожь не позволяла сосредоточиться, а рука уже тянулась к ножу в заднем кармане.

Сегодня они пройдут ритуал вместе.

Дина почти уснула, когда он прикоснулся лезвием чуть выше свежего засоса, начавшего багроветь. Хорошая метка, но временная, а ему нужно было оставить на Канарейке _вечное_ напоминание о себе. Которое не скрыть и от которого не избавиться. Своим поцелуем снаружи она дала ему зелёный свет на подобные действия. Вряд ли им суждено когда-нибудь стать любовниками, но мысли о том, что Лэнс отныне принадлежит ему, страшно будоражили его мозг и некоторые другие органы, твёрдо требовавшие разрядки.

Ну уж нет. На _это_ она должна будет дать согласие сама, в трезвом рассудке и искреннем желании. В конце концов, он не блядский насильник.

Она слегка дёрнулась, не открывая глаз, когда первая косая линия тонко разрезала гладкую кожу. Алкоголь притуплял ощущение боли. Отлично. Тем легче ему придётся и превосходнее выйдет результат. Он был готов скулить от удовольствия, выводя на её прекрасной шейке идеальную букву _«V»_. Глубина порезов не позволит шраму окончательно затянуться, а проступившие капельки крови он слизал, вновь наслаждаясь мычанием Лэнс, от которого стояк был просто сумасшедшим.

Похоже, возвращение в клуб отменяется. Он обязан первым увидеть её реакцию на щедрый «подарок» в честь долгожданного примирения.


	8. Глава 6

— …ну и потом этот чувак вырвался, сказал, что ты пожалеешь, отобрал у тебя ключи, сам открыл дверь и затолкал тебя внутрь, — закончила свой рассказ Кассандра, засунув руку в, как оказалось, уже пустую пачку чипсов и расстроенно вздохнув, — возможно, вы потрахались, но вряд ли. Ты была вообще не в состоянии.

Дина схватилась руками за голову, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Наверное, ей стоило завязывать с употреблением спиртного, раз доходило до того, что она пыталась флиртовать с Зсасзом. Сейчас она как никогда прежде радовалась устоявшейся между ними неприязни — другой на его месте воспользовался бы её уязвимостью в грязных целях, а так Канарейка, можно сказать, ещё легко отделалась.

— Ладно, больше я об этом ничего не хочу слышать. И раз уж ты здесь, — Дина посмотрела на пачку чипсов, которую Кассандра смяла в руках, — поможешь мне с уборкой. И не кривься. Я переоденусь и приступим.

Оказывается, уборка в компании может быть не таким уж скучным занятием. За песнями и шутками они успели пропылесосить все комнаты, протереть пыль с полок и шкафчиков, убрать мелкие паутинки и домыть оставшуюся в раковине посуду.

Протирая тумбу, на которой стоял телевизор, Кассандра случайно задела фотографию в рамке, но поймала её до того, как та разбилась бы, столкнувшись с поверхностью пола. Кассандра, повертев рамку, внимательно всмотрелась в изображение, на котором женщина держала за руку маленькую девочку на фоне парка аттракционов. Светило яркое солнце, и они обе, задорно прищурившись, улыбались. Невольно улыбнулась и Кассандра.

— Не трогай, — оказавшись рядом, Дина забрала у неё фотографию и с трепетной бережностью вернула на место.

— Твоя мама?

— Она всегда хотела, чтобы я выросла добрым и честным человеком. И не связывалась с плохой компанией.

— А ты… — не договорив, Кассандра перевела взгляд на пластыри на шее Дины.

— А я по-другому не смогла бы выжить. У меня не было выбора. Да и сейчас нет.

С уборкой они закончили к вечеру. Отказавшись от ужина, Кассандра ушла, оставив Дину в одиночестве. Канарейка прилегла на диван отдохнуть, но задремать так и не получилось, поэтому она, повернувшись на бок, посмотрела на фотографию, горько усмехнувшись.

— Наверное, думаешь «как она докатилась до такого?», — произнесла она, не сводя взгляда с изображения широко улыбавшейся и тогда ещё счастливой матери, — да, мам, твоя малютка достигла дна.

На журнальном столике завибрировал телефон, заставив Дину со вздохом приподняться с дивана и отвлечься от исповеди перед фотографией. На экране высветился номер Зсасза, и на секунду Дина помедлила, всерьёз подумав о том, стоит ли вообще ему отвечать. Но теперь он, чего доброго, мог припереться прямо сюда и за шкирку вытащить её на очередное «дело», поэтому…

— _Через час ты должна быть в клубе._

Вот так, без приветствий и «как ты себя чувствуешь?». Он и вправду бессердечный ублюдок.

— Роман меня не предупреждал, — Дина перевернулась на спину и уставилась на потолок.

— _Это приказ не Романа, а, как ты говорила, нашей новой «хозяйки»._

— …

— _И прикрой следы нашего недавнего веселья. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то подумал, что мы вместе. Особенно босс._

Дина фыркнула, не сдержав смешок.

— Тогда не стоило на мне вырезать свои инициалы, если боишься.

— _Я не боюсь, тупица_ , — иногда её даже забавляла эта бурная реакция. Виктор очень мило выходил из себя, — _нам обоим не нужны сплетни._

— Ладно, я поняла, — Дина села и свободной рукой провела по волосам, снимая резинку и распуская высокий хвост, — скоро буду.

Она подъехала к клубу со стороны запасного входа и по привычке направилась туда, но путь ей преградил Зсасз, как будто специально поджидавший в этой подворотне ради очередного розыгрыша с запугиванием. Больше она на такое не поведётся.

— Я не опоздала, можешь не отчитывать, — Дина попыталась обойти его, на что Виктор мягко, но настойчиво оттолкнул её, не позволив пройти дальше.

— Без обид, но мне приказали избавиться от тебя, _пташка_.


	9. Глава 7

Дина опешила от его заявления, растерянно моргнув и инстинктивно отступив на шаг. Под каблуком хрустнули осколки стекла. И все её надежды хрустнули так же, раскрошившись на сотни частиц, более не имевших значения в этом до отвращения несправедливом мире.

— Что значит «избавиться»? Почему? — вопросы были глупыми, поскольку в глубине души она лучше всех знала на них ответы.

Опять ревность.

— Я смирился с тем, что ты что-то значишь для Романа. У Харли на этот счёт другая позиция, — голос Виктора звучал почти с искренним сочувствием, но в его жалости Дина не нуждалась.

— А с каких пор ты прогнулся под Харли, Зсасз? Не ты ли обещал, что перережешь ей глотку? — она сильнее вдавила каблуком осколки в грязный асфальт. Вот и жизнь втаптывала её примерно так же, равномерно, потихоньку, но абсолютно без шанса выбраться.

— Когда она предаст Романа — обязательно перережу, — он достал нож, и Дина сразу попятилась к машине. Открыть дверь, нажать педаль газа и рвануть по прямой, желательно успев проделать всё это за пару мгновений. Такой простой и одновременно невыполнимый план, из всех пунктов которого она справится лишь с дверью. Дальше Зсасз набросится на неё, педаль газа не будет нажата даже наполовину, а на руль упадёт её уже бездыханное тело с ножом в затылке или шее. Полный отстой. С другой стороны, вариант вообще не сопротивляться и принять свою судьбу был каким-то жалким, и от него веяло тоскливой безысходностью.

Виктор сделал по направлению к ней пару шагов, угрожающе оскалившись, и, выдержав паузу, за которую перед глазами Канарейки пронеслась вся её жизнь, громко рассмеялся.

— Ладно, не трясись. Это была шутка, но мне безусловно льстит твой страх, Лэнс.

— Идиот, — Дина толкнула его в плечо и, бесцеремонно оттеснив, попыталась пройти, но была перехвачена; Зсасз, удерживая её за талию, притянул спиной к себе.

— Никто никуда не вызывал тебя сегодня, — она почувствовала его жаркое дыхание на своей коже и тут же вывернулась из хватки, — я же сказал — это была шутка.

— И Харли меня не ненавидит? — с сомнением наклонив голову, уточнила Дина.

— Без понятия, — хотя бы честно.

— В клуб меня не пустишь? Что-то я не слышу музыки и людей, — она указала на дверь. Стоило с самого начала обратить внимание на тишину и безлюдность.

— Он закрыт. Босс со своей пассией куда-то уехал, — увидев, что Дина вопросительно приподняла бровь, он добавил, — на такси. До тебя же не дозвониться. Я посоветовал не полагаться на вечно опаздывающих пташек.

Нужно взять на заметку обязательно предъявить ему за опоздание на каком-нибудь из ближайших заданий, а не засекать по пять раз полчаса, надеясь на то, что он соизволит поторопиться.

— А общаться так и будем на улице? Или я могу вернуться домой?

— Не можешь. Мне одному скучно, так что если пообещаешь ничего не воровать из коллекций босса, проведу тебя наверх.

— Всенепременно унесу в кармане его статую, — с сарказмом проворчала Дина, но на предложение согласилась.

Они поднялись в апартаменты, погружённые в полумрак и от того напоминавшие Канарейке средневековый зал какого-то лорда. Может быть, Роман и вправду мнил себя принцем? Во всяком случае, его капризы нередко приобретали королевские масштабы.

Разместившись на кожаном диване, Дина окинула взглядом помещение. А комфортно было бы ей в подобных хоромах или скромный уют перевесил бы любую роскошь с золотыми унитазами, оригинальными картинами и коврами с нежнейшим ворсом? Она совсем не чувствовала себя созданной для жизни, в которой по щелчку пальцев (и отстёгиванию купюр из кошелька) можно было получить всё, что угодно и когда угодно. Например, портрет себя любимой…

Вскинув брови от изумления, она задержала заинтересованный взгляд на полотне, которое занимало всю высоту противоположной стены и изображало Харли Квинн в красном вечернем платье, обвешанную дорогими украшениями.

— Когда они успели?

Зсасз, сев рядом, с отвращением посмотрел на полотно, мозолившее ему глаза уже не один час.

— Этой конченой всралось срочно увековечить память о своей молодости и красоте. Художник справился за сутки, лишь бы не гневить _королеву_.

Дина немного наклонилась вперёд и задумалась, не сводя глаз с полотна, после чего с кривой усмешкой и хитрым блеском во взгляде повернулась к Виктору.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы где-нибудь на роскошном подоле «Её Величества» маркером увековечить наши имена?

— Лучше сразу на её тупой роже. Это хоть как-то отвлечёт внимание от ублюдских утиных губ.

Их смех эхом разнёсся по апартаментам.

— И всё равно это необычно для тебя, — проговорила Дина, успокоившись и стерев невидимые слезинки из уголков глаз, — так просто взять и отпустить Романа. Даже не беспокоишься?

Она не хотела допускать мыслей о том, что он мог специально остаться, чтобы уединиться с ней, не опасаясь постороннего вмешательства. И что она сознательно пришла сюда за тем же самым, а вовсе не за светскими беседами с напарником.

Зсасз закинул руку на спинку дивана, заставив Дину с неловким скрипом поёрзать на месте. Может быть, ещё не поздно «вспомнить» о внезапных домашних делах и уйти? Она точно не оставляла в квартире включённый утюг или некормленную кошку, которой у неё никогда не было? Они ведь пожалеют, если перейдут грань. Впрочем, уже перешли. Поцелуи были всего лишь началом, проверкой искры их ненормальных отношений, до сих пор не угасшей, а, значит, дарившей призрачный шанс на потенциальное пламя, которое предстояло разжечь взаимностью.

— Квинн не осмелится совершить покушение, — его тихий, но грубый голос вырвал её из потока размышлений, — а наблюдение за их лобызаниями мне удовольствия не доставляет.

— По крайней мере, они не вырезают метки друг на друге, — съязвив, Дина убрала пластыри с шеи. Виктор, взяв её за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову и с довольной ухмылкой посмотрел на шрам.

— Красиво получилось. Неплохо бы для симметрии оставить ещё один с противоположной стороны. _«Z»_ будет смотреть внушительно. Ты же не против, Лэнс?

Дина мягко сжала его запястье и отвела руку подальше от своего горла.

— А может теперь моя очередь что-нибудь на тебе оставить? — она понизила голос до шёпота и наклонилась ближе, встретившись с тёмными глазами Зсасза. Они для неё были как бездна, и она практически срывалась, не зная, что будет ждать внизу, на той глубине, до которой прежде не допускался никто.

— В моём случае это целый ритуал, — ответил он таким же шёпотом, не отстраняясь, — сама знаешь, что для него нужно…

Дина не позволила ему договорить. Их поцелуй получился почти целомудренным, это была уже не та её пьяная попытка впиться в него губами, чтобы позлить. Это было желание.

Она опустила ладони на его плечи, слегка отталкивая, и была готова поклясться, что услышала тихое недовольное рычание, но одна мысль настойчиво не давала ей покоя.

— У меня странное чувство дежа вю. И если сейчас сюда ворвётся Роман с криком «Уволены!», я… — они одновременно посмотрели на дверь, но снаружи ничего не происходило, не было даже намёка на чьё-либо вторжение. Только они вдвоём, окружённые интимной темнотой и слышавшие лишь дыхание друг друга.

— У него есть чутьё, но точно не на такие вещи, — похоже, атмосфера, располагающая к романтике, осталась замечена ею одной. Зсасз равнодушно потянулся к её блузке, неаккуратно расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы и постепенно обнажая грудь в кружевном бежевом бюстгальтере, — да уж, размера тебе всё-таки не хватает.

Дина сощурила глаза. Если он думал, что один здесь способен на подобные колкости, то сильно ошибался.

— Уверена, что чуть позже скажу то же самое.

Вся их романтика рисковала снова скатиться в язвительную перепалку, из которой победителем выходил тот, кто последним показывал средний палец и кричал «иди нахуй» в спину уходящему сопернику. Из года в год эта традиция претерпевала незначительные изменения, но суть оставалась той же, а счёт «побед» у них был почти равный.

— Посмотрим.

Неожиданно миролюбивая реакция заставила Дину застыть, растерявшись. Неужели кто-то подменил её Зсасза на нормального человека, умеющего уступать без глупых соревнований? Неужели с сегодняшней ночи весь негатив прекратится? _Это_ действительно решит все их проблемы до конца? Или подкинет новые, похлеще былой конкуренции и споров?

В любом случае, ей не стоит зацикливаться на неизвестности, иначе со своими дрожащими от страха руками она может прямо сейчас свалить домой и удовлетворяться в одиночестве где-нибудь в душе или на диване в гостиной, прокручивая в голове эпизоды непоправимо испорченных отношений.

— Как думаешь, босс простит нам небольшую шалость непосредственно на _его_ территории? — она не знала, почему предложила этот вариант. Возможно, ощущение того, что им влетит по полной программе, если они попадутся, провоцировало выброс адреналина, благодаря которому можно было напрочь забыть о боязни совершить главную ошибку в своей жизни.

Хотя, она ведь уже поставила мать в известность о том, что плотно застряла на самом дне и не собиралась вылезать оттуда в лучшую жизнь? Значит, стыдиться ей больше не перед кем.

Она проследила взгляд Зсасза, на мгновение сосредоточившийся на одной из дальних дверей и сопровождавшийся знакомой усмешкой. Усмешкой предвкушения, которая теперь отражалась и на её собственном лице.

Он потянул её за руку, ведя через длинный коридор и оставляя позади большие окна с чернотой ночного неба, на котором давно не было видно звёзд.

Пути назад для них двоих тоже не было, поскольку оба негласно выразили окончательное согласие в тот момент, когда заперли за собой дверь до неприличия богато обставленной спальни с приглушённым хлопком.


	10. BONUS. "В этом соревновании побеждает страсть"

Она шумно вздохнула, когда оказалась прижатой к двери с внутренней стороны спальни. Им следовало раздеться раньше, поскольку сейчас эти тряпки только мешали и сбивали настрой. Хотелось надеяться на то, что в апартаментах не было скрытых камер, и Роман ничего не узнает о том, что происходило в собственной спальне в его отсутствие.

_«От ненависти до любви один шаг»_

Она уже требовательно тянулась к ремню на его брюках, не разрывая поцелуя.

_«Не то, чтобы я был категорически против ваших с пташкой отношений»_

Он застонал, когда она, спустившись губами ниже, укусила его шею, а пальцами ловко проникла за ткань брюк и нижнего белья.

_«Но однажды этот шаг может вас обоих погубить»_

Он перехватил её запястье, точнее, усилием воли заставил себя перехватить, чтобы всё от излишнего напряжения не закончилось слишком быстро.

Нужно будет не забыть потом собрать всю чёртову одежду, от которой они постепенно избавлялись, короткими шагами перемещаясь к большой кровати с алым шёлковым покрывалом.

— Я буду сверху? — игриво пробормотала она, уткнувшись лицом в его шею и перебирая пальцами жёсткие белые волосы на голове.

— Обойдёшься, — в этом соревновании он не был намерен ей уступать и быть подчиняемым.

Дина действовала на него как внушительная доза адреналина внутривенно. Будто мощный разряд тока по его покрытому шрамами телу. Её близость заставляла его почти дрожать от напряжения и в то же время расслабляла и действовала на нервы словно успокоительное. Она прочно привязала его к себе, и он кайфовал от этих уз, млел, был готов кончить от одного её прикосновения.

Кровать оказалась мягкой, даже чересчур, и они будто провалились, скользя руками по шёлку, продолжая покрывать разгорячённую кожу друг друга поцелуями. Ради этих ощущений определённо стоило годами накалять обстановку, враждуя и выражая взаимное презрение.

— Ты же на таблетках? — вырвалось у него уже после того, как он одним сильным толчком вошёл в неё, и его обеспокоенный взгляд встретился с её затуманенным от первых приятных ощущений.

— Я… типа того, — она обхватила руками его спину, поглаживая рельефные контуры мышц и царапая, если он начинал причинять ей боль, теряя контроль над собой и вколачиваясь до упора.

Стоны становились громче, тела покрывались мелкими капельками солёного пота, а кровать скрипела в такт ритмичным движениям, грозясь вовсе не выдержать под б _о_ льшим напором.

Он криво усмехнулся, заметив, что Дина была на грани. Плюс ещё одна победа на его счету в их личном соревновании. Тем не менее, в этом соперничестве он позволит ей сколько угодно раз вызывать его на реванш.

— Зсасз! — выкрикивает она, и её лицо в этот момент особенно красивое. Возбуждающе красивое. Настолько, что он присоединяется к ней спустя пару секунд и падает рядом на кровать, про себя отметив, что впервые не испытывает желания взаимодействовать с лезвием любимого ножа.

Потому что с ней ему было гораздо охуеннее.


	11. BONUS. "Ревность — это любовь, только со вкусом яда"

Этот чёртов новичок с самого первого дня действовал ему на нервы. Молодой и улыбчивый Томас устраивался в клуб вышибалой, а не поклонником Канарейки, но стоило ему один раз пересечься с Лэнс, и он не сводил с неё своего в край оборзевшего взгляда. Зсасзу хотелось вырвать его глазные яблоки, похотливо ощупывающие фигуру Дины и норовившие раздеть её при любой удобной возможности. При всём этом Томас упорно делал вид, будто не было ничего зазорного в оказании знаков внимания чужим женщинам.

А Канарейка с недавних пор принадлежала Виктору. Это не обсуждалось, но понималось всеми. Кроме безмозглого Томаса.

Сегодня этот уёбок припёрся с букетом похабно красных роз и направился прямиком к Дине, расслабленно потягивающей коктейль через трубочку.

— Мисс Лэнс, — опять мерзкий взгляд, который так и напрашивался на что-нибудь острое, — я следил за Вашим творчеством с тех времён, когда Вы выступали на сцене этого клуба. Должен сказать, у Вас потрясающий голос, — протянул букет, который лучше бы себе в задницу засунул, — я был бы счастлив однажды снова услышать Ваши песни.

Дина выглядела смущённой, но цветы приняла и благодарно кивнула. Это просто вежливость. Она не из того числа баб, которым нужны подарки. По крайней мере, он скорее убьёт ради неё, чем будет бегать за ней с подачками как подкаблучник.

Ладонь Томаса опустилась на её плечо и сжалась на миг, но этого хватило для того, чтобы пацан сам решил свою судьбу.

Вырвав ему глаза, он отрежет эту долбаную руку.

Дина напряглась, тревожно стреляя глазами в сторону Зсасза. Умница, она всё прекрасно поняла. Что-то прошептала, и на лице Томаса мелькнуло расстройство, но ладонь он покорно убрал.

И спустя пару секунд убрался сам. Как будто это могло его спасти.

***

— Томас показался мне интересным молодым человеком…

Прошли сутки с момента незапланированной нервотрёпки, устроенной грёбаным новичком. Сутки, за которые гамма внутренних эмоций Виктора то обострялась, то пропадала, вводя его в состояние какого-то сраного волчка, крутившегося в направлении затягивающей пропасти.

Дина отвлеклась от протирания приборной панели салфеткой, почувствовав себя неуютно под колючим пристальным взглядом.

— И не смотри на меня так. Я имела в виду, что с Томасом можно подружиться.

Нет, блядь, нельзя. Ни с Томасом, ни с каким-либо другим мудаком, преследующим единственную, очевидную цель такой «дружбы».

— Раз Томасу нравится, как я пою, то на день рождения я могла бы сделать ему подарок в виде выступления. Завтра мы увидимся, и я уточню…

Она вздрогнула от того, насколько насмешливо и злобно он фыркнул.

— Не увидитесь. Он не придёт.

— Томас уволился?

Это было бы верное решение.

— Нет.

— Взял отпуск? Так быстро?

Это бы отсрочило наказание.

— Нет.

— Что тогда?

Наверное, он начнёт обожать её за способность самостоятельно догонять смысл без тупых подсказок. Она знала большинство его улыбок, особенно ту, которая ярче всего намекала:

 _«Тогда» можешь идти собирать своего несостоявшегося друга по частям как пазл и спеть этой груде мяса гимн последнего пути_.

— Зсасз.

— Этот мусор не достоин даже мелкого шрама на заднице. И если ещё кого-то будешь к себе подпускать — они закончат также.

Теперь он ощущал на себе её пристальный взгляд.

Не согласна.

Начнёт спорить.

Ему похуй.

Канарейка откинулась на спинку водительского кресла и хмыкнула, покачав головой. Затем смяла салфетку и вышвырнула её в приоткрытое окно.

— В таком случае, передай той рыжей шлюхе, которая в клубе крутится около тебя уже с неделю, что я ей башку снесу, если хоть раз увижу рядом с тобой.

— Сноси, я буду только рад.


	12. Глава 8

— Приобщаешься к увлечениям мистера Зсасза, пташка? — Роман, удобно расположившись на чёрном кожаном кресле, указал позолоченной ручкой на шею Дины и улыбнулся уголком рта, с хитрецой взглянув на подчинённую из-под стёкол брендовых очков. Дина рефлекторно прикрыла пальцами шрам и, нервничая, поёжилась. Она сидела напротив Романа в кабинете на первом этаже клуба. Здесь она была всего один раз, когда устраивалась на работу певицей и подписывала соответствующий договор, и с тех пор интерьер помещения практически не поменялся. Кабинет был обустроен под стать своему хозяину, хоть и не так роскошно, в отличие от апартаментов наверху. В этом месте Сайонису не требовалась излишняя вычурность, поскольку она мало способствовала ведению дел и переговоров. Тёмный дубовый стол отлично сочетался по своей гамме с паркетом и парой шкафов, забитых документацией, а жалюзи на окнах пропускали лишь часть солнечных лучей, бросавших персиковые блики на мебель и светлые стены. И ни пылинки вокруг — кабинет будто вылизывали по несколько раз в день (Дина не сомневалась, что так оно и было). Она перевела взгляд на небольшой кактус, стоявший в горшке на подоконнике, и даже столь невзрачное домашнее растение умудрялось на общем фоне выглядеть гармонично и стильно. Не то, что её плюшевые мишки-пылесборники (одного из которых Зсасз самым наглым образом забрал себе) и вечно вянущее алоэ в собственной спальне.

Прошла неделя с их с Виктором уединения в апартаментах. Безнаказанного уединения и, возможно, действительно оставшегося незамеченным, хотя они толком не соблюдали осторожности и, как казалось Дине, весьма плохо замели «следы», особенно те, что были на шёлковом покрывале. И теперь часть фраз Романа Канарейка подсознательно воспринимала как скрытые намёки.

— Я… — она застенчиво сцепила пальцы в замок, держа их на коленях, и потупила взгляд, — это…

— Не скромничай. Я заметил, — значит, всё-таки заметил, но вызвал к себе только её, — что вы сдружились в последнее время. Это похвально, потому что если бы Виктор тебя так и не признал… — не договорив, Роман покачал головой, но Дина и без слов понимала, к чему он клонил — в выборе между «правой рукой» и какой-то легко заменимой пташкой приоритеты Сайониса были очевидны.

Все эти годы её жизнь по большому счёту зависела от терпения Зсасза.

— Для вас обоих есть задание, — Роман вновь привлёк её внимание и с тихим шелестом пододвинул к ней чёрную папку, на которую Дина уставилась с лёгким недоумением.

— Разве доставка — не сугубо моя обязанность? — она нерешительно потянулась к папке.

— Это очень важные документы для очень серьёзных людей, моя дорогая. Мистер Зсасз сможет подстраховать, если что.

— Я умею драться.

— Я знаю, — от смеха Сайониса ей стало не по себе, — не подумай, что я не доверяю тебе. Конечно, ты могла бы справиться в одиночку, но в случае потери этих документов ты вряд ли сохранишь здесь свою должность. Не говоря уже о _лице_.

Кровожадная интонация никак не вязалась с дружелюбной улыбкой, и от того становилось ещё страшнее. Дина встала, прижав к себе документы вспотевшими пальцами.

— Я… мы всё сделаем, босс.

Роман одобрительно кивнул и указал ей на дверь.

Панорамные окна высоток, мимо которых они проезжали, ослепляли отражениями полуденного солнца. Дина то и дело щурилась, жалея о том, что оставила дома солнцезащитные очки, и завидуя водителям, чьи машины были оснащены специальными шторками.

До нужного здания они добрались за сорок минут, успешно миновав большинство пробок. Дина вышла из машины и подняла голову, вспоминая, какой именно им нужен был этаж. Кажется, третий — значит, боязнь высоты и лифтов со стеклянными стенами временно отменяется. Расслабленно выдохнув, она начала обмахиваться папкой с документами, которую резким рывком тут же отобрал Зсасз.

— Не свети этими бумажками лишний раз, тупица, за нами могут следить.

Это было первым, что он соизволил сказать ей за сегодняшний день, чуть ли не скрипя зубами от непонятно чем вызванного раздражения.

— Тебя отправили со мной как раз для того, чтобы избавиться от подозрительных дронов, жучков и прочих радостей шпионской жизни, — это была попытка отшутиться. Судя по тому, как Виктор скривил лицо, неудачная.

— Меня отправили для того, чтобы ты не просрала документы и не подвела босса.

На языке опасно крутилась колкость про мужской ПМС, но перспектива вернуться с задания со сломанной челюстью вынудила Канарейку держать своё чувство юмора при себе.

— Если ты не в духе — это не повод огрызаться на меня.

— Отъебись.

Они направились к дверям здания, которое активностью и суетливостью входящих и выходящих людей напоминало современный муравейник. Увидев, что Зсасз уверенными шагами пошёл к лифту, Дина догнала его и, поколебавшись, схватила под локоть.

— По лестнице будет быстрее и безопаснее, — она мягко потянула его за собой, но Виктор молча вырвался и нажал немного потёртую кнопку вызова лифта. Дина, скрестив руки на груди, театрально закатила глаза. Неужели Зсасз заразился-таки капризами и детским упрямством от Романа? Она и сама начинала закипать от странного поведения напарника.

Похоже, ничего та ночь не изменила.

Войдя в лифт и отстранённо прислоняясь плечом к дальней стене, Зсасз сверлил Канарейку нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем произнести, отворачиваясь:

— Кажется, я понял тебя. В смысле, когда ты говорила про дежа вю. Такое чувство, будто мы здесь уже бывали, и ты так же занудно отговаривала меня от лифта.

— А потом? — Дина с интересом приподняла бровь.

Если бы не его попытки выёбываться, они в этом тесном пространстве могли весьма романтично провести время. Особенно если лифт, подыгрывая, застрял бы на часок.

— А потом ты заткнулась и наконец стала меня слушаться.

Ну, или поубивали бы друг друга. Потому что не всем любовным историям дано закончиться хорошо. Свадьбы, дети и поездки в закат придуманы сопливыми фантазёрами — реалисты же завершают свои отношения страстным мордобоем и взаимными проклятиями. Предаваться фантазиям Дина не любила, так что…

Передача «очень важных» документов ничем не отличалась от передачи обычных. Всё те же вежливые натянутые улыбки, всё то же дежурное «передайте господину Сайонису благодарность за сотрудничество» и даже количество охраны было неизменно, посему причины преувеличенной особенности рядового задания остались для Канарейки загадкой, о которой она быстро перестала думать, стоило вернуться к машине. Но сесть внутрь так и не удалось — Виктор грубо захлопнул дверь автомобиля прямо перед ней, дав понять, что на сегодня его придирки и капризы ещё не закончены.

— Ладно, Зсасз, что происходит? Какая муха тебя укусила? — он старательно отводил взгляд, избегая её попыток посмотреть ему в глаза. Слишком старательно. — Мы же вроде все наши проблемы решили.

Его золотые зубы сверкнули на солнце, когда он усмехнулся, и такая реакция не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Что твоя мелкая шавка вынюхивала около клуба?

— Какая нахрен «шавка»? — однажды его ебанутая паранойя точно заставит её свихнуться.

Он вздохнул, словно она в чём-то провинилась и теперь строила из себя дурочку, не желая признаваться. А ведь ей казалось, что с прошлой недели времена беспочвенных подозрений безвозвратно прошли, но Зсасзу до сих пор мерещились предательства с её участием.

— Малолетка, с которой ты мило общаешься и живёшь в одном доме.

Дине показалось, что на чёртово мгновение земля ушла у неё из-под ног. Разверзлась, приглашая окунуться в самые серьёзные опасения.

Она так надеялась уберечь Кэсс от всего этого дерьма.

— Что вы с ней сделали? — ей будто не хватало кислорода, она делала паузы между словами. Если для реалистичности своих очередных ублюдских шуток он решил приплести Кассандру, то Дина, наплевав на последствия, приложит его рожей о перегревшуюся крышу автомобиля.

— Роману не нравятся подозрительные личности, даже если это сраные дети. Мне, честно говоря, тоже.

Она запоздало подавила свою злость, подтягивая его к себе за ворот полосатой рубашки и понижая голос до шёпота.

— Что _ты_ с ней сделал?

Его рука уже по привычке стиснула её горло, и обстановка между ними начала накаляться с пугающей скоростью. Прохожие оборачивались на них, кто-то тянулся к телефону, намереваясь вызвать полицию, кто-то перешёптывался, возможно, узнав «подчинённых самого Романа Сайониса». Дина вырвалась из хватки, оттолкнув от себя Виктора, и только сейчас ей в глаза бросился короткий свежий шрам на его руке. Могла ли длина метки ассоциироваться с возрастом? Эта действительно отличалась от большинства, и от её вида тело Дины пробила дрожь.

Он ведь за то и ценился Романом, что не имел мешающихся человечных принципов и по приказу был готов убрать любого, вообще _любого_?

На улице было жарко, но её кожа покрылась холодным потом, а к горлу подступил комок.

Значит, любого.

Кэсс.

Харли.

Её саму.

О чём она только думала, подпуская его ближе? _Недопустимо_ ближе.

— Побеспокойся лучше о том, что я сделаю с тобой, если выяснится, что ты предатель, — он открыл дверь и толкнул её в машину, после чего, обойдя автомобиль, сел на переднее пассажирское сиденье, — шавку на первый раз просто вышвырнули подальше и убедительно попросили не играть с огнём и не строить из себя взрослую, если она не готова к взрослым последствиям.

Они проехали около половины пути. Глаза Дины жгло от подступавших слёз, она не могла сконцентрироваться на дороге и сильнее стискивала пальцами кожаный руль. Может, выкрутить его к чертям и вылететь с трассы, слившись в единое месиво с железными частями машины? Просто разбиться, размазаться, расколоться как несвойственные ей розовые очки. Или уже до конца нарваться. Виктор наверняка с момента знакомства ждал грандиозной провокации.

Дождался.

— Почему бы тебе не убить меня, раз я предатель? — ей даже удалось немного удивить его резким тоном.

Снисходительный взгляд бесил, но назад пути не было. Неаккуратно открыв бардачок, она одной рукой вытащила пистолет и бросила ему на колени.

— Убей меня прямо сейчас!

— Тупая мелкая девка стоит таких истерик? — Виктора, казалось, развеселило её поведение. Или он заранее радовался своей победе над вечной соперницей?

— Ты первый всё это начал!

Первый возненавидел.

Первый объявил войну.

Первый подставил.

Первый поддался.

Первый затянул в спальню.

Первый так разозлил и покорил одновременно.

Её скоро начнёт тошнить от его дурацких смешков. Щёки Дины густо покраснели, а перед глазами начало двоиться, когда она, резко притормозив, услышала:

— Настоящего предателя взяли вчера.

Машины позади сигналили, усиливая головную боль.

— Так что это была просто проверка твоего поведения и реакции. Не работала ли ты с ним.

Он ловко перехватил её кулак, вновь рассмеявшись и блеснув тёмными глазами.

— Я передам боссу твои трогательные восклицания. «Убей меня!», — Виктор спародировал голос Дины, поглаживая её кулак кончиками пальцев.

Он действительно находил забавным моральные издевательства над ней.

— Проверкой было _всё_? И то, что мы…

— Нет. Только задание с документами и моя небольшая импровизация, — он изобразил поклон в машине.

— А Кассандра?

— Кто?

— Девчонка, — Дина скривилась, услышав ещё один громкий гудок, и плавно нажала педаль газа, — ты правда её видел?

Секундное молчание Виктора снова повысило градус напряжения.

— Эти детские игры в шпионов разве что слепой не заметит.

— А новый шрам откуда?

Зсасз мельком посмотрел на собственную руку.

— О нём расскажу при нашей следующей _личной_ встрече, — он улыбнулся уголком рта. Дина встряхнула головой, поражаясь этой самоуверенности.

— Если продолжишь свои идиотские проверки, никаких «встреч» у нас больше не будет.

Будет. Они оба это понимали и сближались не ради одной ночи, проведённой на кровати босса.

— Пока ты снова не напьёшься в баре и не полезешь ко мне с приставаниями. У меня, кстати, есть отличная идея для новой метки.

— Будь добр, иди в задницу.


	13. Глава 9

Клуб, в который они вернулись даже раньше, чем планировали, был перевёрнут вверх дном. Сломанные пополам столешницы, барная стойка, засыпанная осколками множества разбитых бутылок, кожаные диванчики, испещрённые хаотичными порезами, из которых виднелась выпотрошенная набивка…

И ни единого звука. В том числе от владельца клуба.

Тихо выругавшись, Виктор быстрыми шагами направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Дина хотела последовать за ним, но была остановлена молчаливым приказом остаться внизу.

Она осмотрелась в поисках зацепки, которая могла бы указать на личность того или тех, кто осмелился устроить здесь погром. На памяти Канарейки это был всего лишь второй беспорядок — первый вызвали их с Виктором разборки много лет назад и были жёстко пресечены. С тех пор на клуб не покушался никто, зная об импульсивном характере владельца, связываться с которым было весьма чревато.

Дина перевернула треснувшую столешницу, убирая её со своего пути, и подошла к сцене, заваленной всяческим мусором. Здесь будто станцевало само торнадо, круша и разрывая всё вокруг — уж слишком диким выглядел весь этот хаос.

Услышав шаги, Дина перевела взгляд на лестницу, с которой спускался Виктор, держа в руках телефон, экран которого был разбит, но отнюдь не от удара об пол. Словно кто-то в ярости и спешке наступил каблуком в самый центр, пустив по экрану паутину из трещинок. Едва ли Роман даже в остром приступе истерики стал бы добровольно лишать себя средств связи, но если и стал — то уничтожил бы несчастный смартфон, расколошматив на мелкие кусочки, и одним экраном дело не обошлось бы.

— И? — Дина повертела телефон в руках. — Никаких записок? Вроде требований выкупа и прочего? — Зсасз, будто пребывая в трансе, медленно покачал головой. Пропажа босса сильно его подкосила. Он ведь клялся заботиться о Романе, оберегать его, и, получается, не справился с задачей, которую сам перед собой поставил. Нарушил первое и единственное искреннее обещание. — Или это очередная проверка? Босс и Харли не выпрыгнут на меня из-за угла с хлопушками и криком: «Сюрприз! Ты наконец достойна нашего общества! Больше никаких проверок!»?

Её щека вспыхнула жгучей болью от резкого удара, а во рту почувствовался металлический привкус.

— Жаждешь остаться без языка, Лэнс?

Он никогда не обращался к ней по имени. Лэнс, курица, тупица — как угодно, только не Дина. Зсасз с самого начала держал дистанцию и давал понять, что в их «отношениях» не будет места нормальным чувствам, нормальной близости. Они не будут по-нормальному вместе. Он всегда говорил ей «не рассчитывай» и вёл себя так, чтобы показать — она в его жизни вряд ли будет чего-то стоить и что-то значить.

Для него это — игра, новое развлечение.

А для неё…

Уцелевшие лампы зловеще моргнули, прежде чем одновременно погаснуть, погрузив просторное помещение клуба в темноту. Дина вздрогнула, инстинктивно отступив на шаг назад ближе к Виктору, будто в поисках защиты.

— Так у тебя есть предположения, что могло тут случиться? — прошептала она, отчего-то боясь повышать тон голоса. — Кто мог это организовать? Когда Роман поручил мне доставку, я в его поведении ничего странного не заметила, — и задумчиво прикоснулась пальцами к подбородку, — может быть, это Харли? Ты же знаешь её взбалмошный характер. Если они поссорились, она вполне могла тут всё разнести.

Зсасз фыркнул, выражая сомнения. Дина и сама не до конца верила в озвученную версию. Устроить погром за короткое время, превратив роскошный интерьер клуба в подобие руин, да ещё и в одиночку…

Виктор недоумевающе взглянул на неё, когда она схватила его за руку, услышав шаги со стороны гримёрной. Играючи распинывая перед собой обломки мебели и покручивая любимую биту в руке, к ним вышла та, по чьей вине клуб «Чёрная Маска» стал скорее расколотой или растоптанной маской, стёртой в пыль безумными амбициями самопровозглашённой королевы преступного мира.

— Любимчики моего сладкого, — нараспев произнесла она, оскалившись, — которым всегда всё прощается и сходит с рук. А останетесь ли вы любимчиками при новом боссе? — и с приглушённым звуком постукивая острыми ноготками по поверхности биты, покрытой засохшими багровыми пятнами. — Сомневаюсь.

Дина переглянулась с Виктором, подавив тревожный вздох и перебрав в голове несколько вариантов возможного развития событий. За сохранность клуба было поздно беспокоиться, а, значит, они могли смело вступать в открытое противостояние. Если бы она ещё по-глупому не оставила пистолет в машине…

Но ведь у неё при себе всегда было кое-что мощнее любой пушки. То, что она много лет тщательно скрывала, боясь быть использованной для целей, не имевших границ в своей жадности, и истощённой до предела, а после выброшенной как надоевшая игрушка, из-за поломки более неугодная своему хозяину.

— Я могу оглушить её, — тихо произнесла Дина, по скептическому выражению лица Зсасза догадавшись, что он скорее всего неправильно её понял. Впрочем, находясь в неведении, она тоже не оценила бы столь банальную идею. И едва ли вокруг нашёлся бы хоть один подручный предмет, способный вывести из строя Харли Квинн. — Только ты не удивляйся, когда я…

— Не надо, — Виктор, мягко оттолкнув её, вышел вперёд с самодовольной ухмылкой, — это будет слишком скучно. Я хочу разорвать её. А тебе лучше свалить. Если я разойдусь и мне будет мало смерти этой шлюхи — ты тоже подохнешь.

Это не было похоже на пафосные лживые речи. Он не преувеличивал, по-хорошему попросив её уйти, и Дина без колебаний подчинилась, попятившись к запасному выходу. Харли не попыталась её остановить, явно недооценивая, что задевало самолюбие Канарейки, но здравый смысл перевешивал бунтарское желание вернуться и без помощи Зсасза надрать этой недоделанной клоунессе задницу.

Чтобы отступление не походило на трусливый побег, Дина успокоила себя мыслью о том, что снаружи тоже можно было найти зацепки, указывающие, куда мог пропасть Роман. Она осмотрелась, уделив особое внимание подозрительному следу от шин, будто автомобиль резко тронулся с места, отчего колёса прокрутились, оставив тёмные узоры на асфальте, которые обрывались на пересечении с главной дорогой.

Позади послышался шорох, и Дина, встрепенувшись, повернулась, приняв боевую стойку, но спустя пару мгновений расслабилась, увидев Кассандру, нерешительно переминавшуюся с ноги на ногу, но целую и невредимую.

 _Слава богу, Виктор и вправду оказался не настолько отбитым отморозком_.

Дина немедленно приблизилась к Кэсс и наклонилась к ней, мягко опустив ладони на хрупкие плечи, скрытые грубоватой тканью толстовки.

— Ты видела, что тут творилось? — спросила она, пытаясь не выдавать волнения и не пугать Кассандру. — Может быть, кого-то насильно уводили?

Кэсс застенчиво улыбнулась и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Пожалуйста, вспомни. Нашего… то есть, моего босса похитили. И как бы я к нему ни относилась, нельзя всё оставлять вот так.

Кассандра пожала плечами, разрушая последние надежды Дины на получение мало-мальски полезной информации. Канарейка была рада тому, что её юная подруга не пострадала, но странное поведение девочки заставляло её недоумевать — неужели так трудно сказать несколько слов, а не действовать на нервы своими дурацкими детскими играми?

— Кэсс, прекрати эту молчанку! — пальцы Дины чуть сильнее сжались на плече Кассандры, и та отвернулась, краснея и нарочно избегая зрительного контакта. Раздражённо цокнув, Дина отпустила её, понимая, что ничего не добьётся, и развернулась, чтобы обойти здание клуба, когда Кассандра, бросившись следом, вцепилась в рукав её пиджака и потянула на себя. — Послушай, у меня нет вре…

Она не договорила, застыв не в силах отвести остекленевшего взгляда от лица Кэсс, которое преобразилось, стоило той открыть рот.

Рот, в котором больше не было языка.

Дыхание шумными поверхностными всхлипами вырывалось из груди Дины, упавшей на колени перед Кассандрой и притянувшей девочку к себе, сжав в крепких обьятиях.

Как будто кому-то из них от этого стало бы легче.

— Кто это с тобой сделал? — Дина даже не обернулась на грохот, раздавшийся внутри клуба, не отреагировала на торжествующий визг Харли. Ей было плевать на происходящее вокруг, даже если весь клуб, нет — город — сотрут в пыль. Её изнутри невыносимой болью грызло чувство вины. И она знала ответ на свой же вопрос. Хорошо знала, но приняла решение отрицать до последнего.

Потому что если этот невинный беззащитный ребёнок подтвердит единственный логичный вариант, всё кончится.

Это была самая банальная мысль, но только она и осталась в её голове, на её совести, в её сердце, со стремительной скоростью разрушавшимся подобно остаткам интерьера клуба, который сейчас до конца громили те двое.

Кассандра осторожно освободилась из объятий, отошла на пару шагов и, вздохнув, провела короткими ногтями по коже руки, оставляя неглубокие царапины, затем повторила жест, но на боковой части шеи, и скорчила страшную физиономию страшно знакомого образа.

— Я поняла. Мне жаль.

Дина поднялась на ноги и отряхнула брюки, не столько заботясь о чистоте одежды, сколько пытаясь дать себе время на более не существующие сомнения. Ей придётся вернуться в здание и сделать то, что стоило ещё несколько лет назад, за которые она рисковала растерять всю человечность, работая бок о бок с монстрами.

_Хотя кого она обманывала — она такой же монстр, ничем не лучше них. Равнодушие — тоже преступление, а она была равнодушной ко всему, что задумывалось в стенах и осуществлялось за стенами этой ублюдской дыры в красивой обёртке и с громким названием._

Тяжелее всего будет заставить себя испытать то самое равнодушие, чтобы уничтожить привычку и убрать привязанность. Чтобы не поддаться, чтобы не сломаться.

Чтобы не уподобиться монстру, в чьей коварной хватке она едва не забыла о главном.

Он вышел к ней сам, в окровавленной одежде, и показательно отбросил в сторону биту, сломанную пополам. Обломки с гулким стуком отрикошетили от каменной стены, создавая эхо в повисшей тишине.

_Это ничего не значило. Харли могла сбежать._

_А на рубашке были пятна от… вина. Или томатного сока. Точно. Зсасз, пропустив удар, мог врезаться в барную стойку и опрокинуть на себя жидкость. Пару багровых литров._

_Как глупо._

Кассандра, увидев его, испугано вжалась в стену противоположного здания, желая слиться с камнем и тем самым в первую очередь привлекая к себе внимание Виктора, оскалившегося в хищной ухмылке.

— Твоя маленькая подружка уже _сказала_ тебе, что бывает с излишне любопытными детишками? — его ядовитый комментарий был обращён к Дине, которая жалела о том, что в качестве дара ей достался мощный голос, а не способность сжигать дотла одним взглядом.

— Зсасз, ты просто ублюдок.

_Ты всё испортил._

_Ты хотел всё испортить._

_Хотел с самого начала._

— А ты могла бы просто приучить эту мелочь не совать нос куда не следует, раз так печёшься о ней, — он прошёл мимо Кэсс, направившись прямиком к Канарейке, но она не сдвинулась с места, лишь сжав кулаки покрепче.

Она не доставит ему удовольствия видеть в ней лёгкую добычу, что трясётся в ожидании приговора охотника.

Кто сказал, что безобидной канарейке не дано однажды стать хищной птицей?

— Или тебе наоборот нравится подставлять её? — он медленно поднёс к плечам Дины свои руки, затем наклонился ближе, но сейчас его тёмные глаза не внушали таинственности — в них была видна лишь безнадёжная пустота. — Хочешь посмотреть, как я покрошу её и Харли на кусочки? Тебе это понравится? Тебя это заведёт? Поэтому ты липнешь ко мне, _Дина_?

Она сморщилась, ощутив брезгливость от того, насколько грязно и порочно звучало её имя из его уст. Она желала ответить, но была грубо притянута к пропитавшейся чужой кровью ткани. Он целовал её неторопливо и жадно, не позволяя вырваться, сильнее обхватывая руками и смеясь. Смеясь ей прямо в губы.

Похоже, Виктору нравилось это развлечение — противостояние их характеров, целей и ценностей. Ради этих ощущений он был готов терпеть её рядом с собой — пустить в свою постель, пометить шрамом как свою собственность — пока ему не _надоест_.

Сегодня, видимо, надоело.


	14. Эпилог

Роман не сводил задумчивого взгляда со своего ближайшего подчинённого, который сидел на краю стола без рубашки и ничего не выражающим взглядом смотрел в одну точку. После погрома в клубе, устроенного Харли Квинн, им в срочном порядке пришлось искать временное убежище.

Сняв перчатку, он дотронулся пальцами до левой руки Виктора, проводя выше, к одному из шрамов на локте.

— Я помню Мадлен, — с безмятежным выражением протянул Сайонис, — жаль, что её шарм и изящество испарились с появлением жажды лёгких денег, — он плавно переместил ладонь на грудь Зсасза, почувствовав, как тот задержал дыхание, — а это?

Спустя минуту, не дождавшись ответа, Роман с любопытством взглянул на новый шрам странной формы, расположенный слева. Одна линия, но проведённая лезвием столь закручено и рвано, что под определённым углом распадалась на несколько хаотичных меток. 

— Неужели наша прекрасная мисс Лэнс, м-м? — Роман взял пальцами подбородок Виктора и заставил его поднять голову, но, к своему разочарованию, не встретил в глазах подчинённого должного отклика. — Ты так дорожил этой пташкой, что выделил ей самое главное место? Ну, не расстраивайся. Ты ведь сам говорил мне, что вы не будете вместе. Я простил тебе выходку с Харлин, мы оба пережили лишения и не должны расклеиваться. Как только помещение клуба приведут в порядок, всё будет как раньше. Соберись, Виктор, ты всё ещё на меня работаешь.

Оставшись в комнате в одиночестве, игнорируя мерное тиканье настенных часов и шум оживлённого вечернего потока автомобилей за окном, Виктор разжал подрагивающую ладонь и пустым взглядом уставился на аккуратно срезанный кусочек смуглой кожи с сохранившимся на ней шрамом в форме буквы _«V»_.


	15. BONUS. "Только ради тебя"

— Мы вроде как не любим друг друга, но уже не можем быть не вместе. Так странно.

Казалось, она озвучила его мысли буквально слово в слово. Прямо сейчас, когда они лежали рядом, уязвимые и в то же время идеально дополняющие друг друга, а, значит, непобедимые. Им и не нужна была любовь, они оба не нуждались в сопливых признаниях, у них была своя романтика — та, что диким неукротимым потоком в один момент сбивает с ног, и ты уже не успеваешь заметить, как оказываешься в пучине совершенно новой эмоции.

Влечения.

Страсти.

Симпатии.

Он сжал в кулаке несколько прядей её волос. Ему нравилось ощущать эти локоны, зарываться в них пальцами, носом, губами. Вдыхать сладковатый цветочный аромат и ненадолго забывать о собственной тяге ко всему кровавому, жестокому и беспощадному.

Ненадолго забывать о настоящем себе рядом с ней.

— Только ради тебя.

— Что?

Иногда он задавался вопросом, испытывала ли она подобное к нему. В отличие от него, Дина была… обычной и вряд ли могла в полной мере прочувствовать фейерверк из десятка смешанных ощущений.

Её глаза блеснули в темноте спальни, когда она приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на него. Он выпустил пряди и перевернулся на спину, закинув руки за голову.

— Достану, что попросишь. Убью, кого захочешь.

— Даже Романа?

Он повернул голову, пересекаясь взглядом с Диной в немом вопросе. Затем услышал разочарованный вздох, Канарейка откинулась на подушку и отвернулась, поджав пухлые губы, так и соблазняющие наброситься с требовательным поцелуем.

Симпатия.

Страсть.

Влечение.

На самом деле, он был устойчив ко всему, неподатлив и равнодушен. Но что-то в её поведении заставляло его ломаться, склоняясь к самому страшному капкану, зубья которого впивались глубже с каждой попыткой вырваться, приносили боль и наслаждение одновременно.

Он становился одержимым ею.

— Всё возможно.

И, вправду, странно. У них всегда было странно. И всегда будет.


	16. BONUS. "И в прошлом я хотел тебя... совсем не так, как хочу сейчас"

Пустой бокал пролетел в сантиметре от его головы, со звоном разбиваясь о стену и посыпая кожаные сиденья диванчиков мелкими, но острыми осколками. Чёртова Лэнс, после её выходки придётся вылизывать весь клуб, чтобы ни одна элитная задница не пострадала от последствий их конфликта. Чтобы босс не был разочарован тем, что его лучший подчинённый не смог справиться с жалкой молоденькой певичкой, возомнившей о себе невесть что.

Канарейка вздумала пререкаться, а не согласно кивать головой на его оскорбления, за что Виктор справедливо отправил её прямиком рожей в ближайший диван. И пусть будет благодарна, что не в стол, крепкая поверхность которого с максимальной болезненностью встретила бы её нос.

Но ведь мисс Лэнс надо следующей ночью выйти на сцену и петь, посему он к своему огромному сожалению не имел права травмировать её лицо и тем самым расстраивать босса. Повезло шлюхе, несказанно повезло…

Ему окончательно сорвало крышу, когда за бокалом последовали стаканы из бара, более тяжёлые и бьющиеся крупными осколками, а Канарейка приняла боевую стойку, готовая до последнего биться за своё задетое бабское эго.

В крайнем случае, он всегда сможет найти для босса новую голосистую пташку. На этой мрази свет клином не сошёлся.

С этими мыслями Виктор, оскалившись, потянулся к любимому ножу.

***

— Ты так на меня тогда посмотрел, что я совсем не удивилась бы, если бы мне промеж глаз в ту же секунду воткнулся нож, — Дина постучала указательным пальцем по переносице и, сделав пару глотков из чашки, шикнула, обжигаясь горячим кофе. Раннее утро было не лучшим временем суток для ностальгии, но они только-только вернулись с задания и, дожидаясь, когда проснётся босс, коротали минуты за обсуждением самых ярких воспоминаний из первых месяцев после знакомства друг с другом.

— О, ты даже не представляешь, как мне хотелось это сделать, — Виктор отобрал у неё чашку и скривился, увидев, что бодрящего напитка осталось совсем немного.

— И сейчас хочешь? — оперевшись локтем о столешницу и положив голову на ладонь, сжатую в кулак, Дина взглянула на него и подавила зевок. Быстрее бы отчитаться, вернуться домой, принять душ и завалиться спать часов на двенадцать как минимум. С Зсасзом или без.

Виктор помедлил с ответом, на несколько секунд уставившись мрачным взглядом в пустоту. Со стороны спальни босса послышался шум, и они оба встрепенулись, стряхивая остатки усталости.

— Хочется, — Виктор положил ладонь на плечо Дины, слегка надавливая и наклоняясь к её уху. Канарейка поёжилась от ощущения его дыхания, что щекотало её кожу, — но немного другого.

Не дождавшись ответа, он выпрямился и, прочистив горло, добавил:

— У нас с боссом сегодня ещё дела. Обойдёмся без твоих ошеломляющих навыков вождения, — Дина наигранно закатила глаза, — а вечером ближе к одиннадцати я к тебе заеду.

Он вообще когда-нибудь спит?

— На ужин при свечах не рассчитывай, — съязвила она, ловя ответную ухмылку, обнажающую его золотые зубы.

— Я припомню тебе это «не рассчитывай», когда снова будешь проситься побыть сверху.

— Ну ты и говнюк, Зсасз.

— Сама недалеко ушла, Лэнс, — и, одними губами послав ей воздушный поцелуй, он ловко вытащил телефон из кармана брюк и набрал номер службы доставки, чтобы заказать завтрак для босса.


	17. BONUS. "Мне называть тебя миссис Зсасз?"

Так получилось, что он первым заявил Лэнс о том, что им не нужны слухи и… первым же случайно спровоцировал их распространение, когда позволил одной из мелких шестёрок подслушать их с боссом разговор в клубе. И если от Сайониса уже не было смысла скрывать факт странной связи с Канарейкой, то давать окружающим голодным сплетникам пищу для перешёптываний за спиной было последним, к чему он стремился.

«Сколько лет они враждовали?» (тупицы вроде тебя таких цифр не знают)

«Я всегда знала, что это было наигранно. Не удивлюсь, если у них вдруг обнаружится парочка общих внебрачных детей» (пока нам хватает Романа с его капризами, идиотка)

«Интересно, кольцо он ей из человеческой кости подарит?» (спасибо за идею, придурок, руку и сердце заранее возьму у тебя)

Виктор старался не реагировать вслух на едкие комментарии гостей клуба, чтобы не распугать и самому не сорваться. К счастью, и у Лэнс хватало мозгов молчать, хотя она тоже прекрасно слышала каждое слово и каждый смешок, отпущенный в её адрес.

В какой-то мере им обоим это даже льстило. Наконец в городе начнут обсуждать кого-то, кроме ебанутой Квинн и её бывшего.

— Не забудь, что босс пригласил нас завтра на обед, — выйдя из машины, Виктор захлопнул дверь, как обычно чуть слабее, чем нужно, чтобы позлить Канарейку, — и, я знаю, что ты это очень любишь, но не вздумай опаздывать, Лэнс. Или, — на его лице появилась ехидная ухмылка, — мне называть тебя миссис Зсасз?

— Будем считать, что я этого не слышала, — ответила Дина, отворачиваясь и пряча улыбку.

Так из чего там советовали сделать кольцо?


End file.
